oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Monk's Friend
Walkthrough Brother Omad Start the quest by talking to Brother Omad at the Monastery, south of the East Ardougne zoo. He wants you to retrieve a child's blanket, which has been stolen by bandits. Every night since the blanket was taken, Brother Androe's baby boy has been crying relentlessly. The blanket can be found in a secret cave hidden under a ring of stones in the forest south-west of the Clock Tower. Note that the cave is not marked on the minimap, and the ladder is not visible until the player is inside the ring of stones. Child's Blanket Head west, immediately after exiting the Monastery. Just east of the Khazard Battlefield and south-west of the Clock Tower, there is a perfect circle of grey stones which is not shown on the minimap. When you enter the ring, a ladder will appear. Climb down the ladder, and you will find yourself in the Thieves' Hideout. Take the southern path. In the south-west room, you'll find the child's blanket on a table, guarded by 2 level 14 thieves and a level 26 Head thief. Bring the blanket back to Omad. He will be very pleased as he can now sleep at night. Talk to Omad again. He now feels better and wants to organise a party for a child's birthday. Brother Cedric Brother Omad needs some wine from Brother Cedric for the party. Cedric seems to have crashed his cart somewhere south of East Ardougne. You can find him around the southern fence of the Ardougne Zoo. He's very drunk and needs a jug of water to sober up. Jugs can be bought from the general store in East Ardougne, and to fill this jug, you can easily head north a little until you see a small building with the water symbol on minimap, inside which there is a sink. Give the jug of water to Cedric to sober him up. Now he only needs logs to repair his cart. Cut a log if you haven't already done so, and talk to Cedric again. He can now repair his cart and wants you to go back to Brother Omad to tell he is coming soon. Party Time! Go back to the Monastery and speak to Brother Omad, who can finally commence the party now that everything is in order. During the party, balloons will drop from the ceiling, and the monks will dance with you. When the party is over, the quest is complete, and unfortunately, there is nothing inside any of the balloons. However, pop at least one and update an Ardougne Easy Task. Reward *1 Quest Point *8 Law Runes *2,000 Experience *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Required for completing Completion of Monk's Friend is required for the following: *Ardougne Tasks: (The quest need not be completed by the player, for this task. Get another player who has already done the quest and pop the balloons that fall, when the player talks to Brother Omad) **'Easy:' "Party Pooper" Trivia *Your Adventure's Log will show "Nothing like a blanket to calm a crying baby! Who would have thought that monks were so good at partying?" when the quest is completed. *In the past, during the party, the old Dance emote was performed by the player and the NPCs rather than the newer one. This has since been updated so that you and the NPCs cycle between emotes, including the new and old version of the dance emote. nl:Monk's Friend fi:Monk's Friend Category:Quests Category:Monk's Friend Category:Ardougne Category:Wikia Game Guides quests